1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to frequency conversion, and more particularly to a system for suppressing an image signal and local oscillator leakage in a frequency conversion system.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems transmitting radio frequency (RF) or microwave signals are on occasion deployed sufficiently near each other that the potential exists for transmissions from a first system to interfere with the reception, in a second system, of signals transmitted by a third system, and intended for the second system. For example, the signal transmitted by the first system may be a single-sideband suppressed carrier signal or another signal that is formed by frequency conversion of a baseband or intermediate frequency signal by mixing with a local oscillator, to form a transmitted signal with a single, relatively narrow band, principal frequency component. Such a signal may, as a result of its formation, include undesired image frequency components or local oscillator leakage, which increase the potential for interference with other signals.
Thus, there is a need for a system for reducing image frequency components and local oscillator leakage.